1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic electric punching apparatus, and more particularly, to an automatic electric punching apparatus that can automatically and conveniently perform a punching operation on a plurality of documents or paper sheets by providing the punching apparatus with a specific structure by means of a small-sized motor and a screw punch blade.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a standard binder or a file is used to collect a plurality of documents or paper sheets for a long time, in which case in order to file the documents or paper sheets by using the binder or file, a pair of holes are punched at a predetermined interval at predetermined locations of the documents or paper sheets by using a punching apparatus.
Then, an electric punching apparatus according to the related art generally employs a heavy motor, and accordingly, has a complex structure and consumes high manufacturing costs. Further, since most electric punching apparatuses are of one hole type and operated in a compulsory press manner or a pipe type punch blade rotation manner, a punching operation cannot be easily performed.
In addition, although a punching apparatus for punching a hole in various documents or paper sheets generally has a push handle at an outside of a body thereof so that a user can push down the handle with his or her hands to manually lower a punching unit, it is very troublesome to use the punching apparatus. Although automatic punching apparatuses are used as an alternative, most of them are suitable for industrial mass punching and cannot be used for the purposes of offices or homes.
Patent Document—Korean Unexamined Patent Publication No. 1997-0020351